


You Slept With Who?

by Fever_Induced



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, amy fucks shit up, amy tries dating, amy will be well versed in all things gay, and here comes a fabulous original character for amy, by the time karma mans up, jealous!karma, karma forgives her, liam is nowhere to be seen sans a few mentions, like you wouldn't beleive, so she can learn how gay she really is, there will be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fever_Induced/pseuds/Fever_Induced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Liam tells Karma that he slept with another girl and they break up, and she cries to Amy about it. Amy tells Karma that she slept with Liam and Karma gets upset and leaves. Then a couple weeks later Karma sees Amy on a date with a girl and gets jealous. Karmy endgame please!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original Publish Date: 10/16/2014

Amy was startled when her bedroom door flew open a certain auburn haired girl swept inside. “Karma!” she gasped, realizing that her friend had mascara streaked on her cheeks, a trembling chin and running nose.

“I need my best friend right now..” Karma mumbled, raising a hand to her lips to cover her mouth as a sob escaped.

“Oh Karma,” the blonde cooed, meeting the crumbling teen in front of her bed and allowing her best friend to sob in her arms. Amy gingerly cradled her friend and led her to the edge of her bed where she sat them both. Karma leaned heavily against the blonde, desperately trying to gain control of herself. But the sobs continued to rip from her throat, her small hands tightly fisting that silly donut shirt.

Amy knew she had to wait this out until Karma was composed enough to talk. So she kept her arms around her friend, grounding her, rubbing her back and gently shushing her. It pained her to see the auburn beauty so distraught and she couldn’t imagine what had caused this.

Eventually Karma ran out of tears. She was left with sniffles and hiccups and exhaustedly she rest her forehead on Amy’s shoulder, letting her arms snake around her friend’s slim waist. “Liam..”

One word breathed from those lips and Amy screwed her eyes shut. This damn boy was the cause of all their grief lately.

Karma took a shuddering breath and went on to say, “I broke things off with him,” with a voice so strained that Amy could almost feel her pain.

Amy pressed her cheek against soft hair and gently asked the loaded question, “Why?”

“He-He-” those arms around Amy’s waist tightened, “He said he slept with someone else!” All air escaped Amy as Karma began to sob again. “How could he do that?” The blonde stroked her friend’s back, hushing her softly. “Why aren’t you telling me how much of a douche bag he is?” Karma asked weakly, sniffling.

 _It was now or never_ , she thought to herself. Amy wiggled out of Karma’s hold, running her hands along her best friend’s arms. “Because I have no right to any more.” When Karma did that adorably confused face with the eyebrows all scrunched together, Amy couldn’t stand to meet her eye and looked down at the bedspread before muttering, “I had sex with Liam,” the regret evident by her bitterness.

“W-What?” Karma was wide eyed, staring at her best friend like she’d never seen her before. “You had sex with _who_?”

Amy slammed her eyes shut, grimacing as the words left her mouth. “Liam Booker.”

“Why? What? Amy you said you were gay!” The auburn haired teen’s face was twisted with the absurdity going around her. Then her features evolved into hurt as she whispered, “You said you loved me.”

“I do,” Amy whimpered, watching as Karma ripped herself away and stood, pacing agitatedly around the small space.

“You both betrayed me! With each other of all people!” Suddenly she whirled on Amy, who sat frozen in place by piercing hazel, “You always hated him, what changed your mind?”

“N-nothing,” she stuttered out, flabbergasted by this turn of events. “I _still_ don’t like him. He’s trash and it only happened because we were both drunk and upset over you.”

“Oh, so it’s _my_ fault you two slept together?”

“No! I’m not saying that at all! Karma just chill out for a minute so we can talk about this, _please_.”

“Did you really just tell me to chill out?” She screeched, causing Amy to flinch. Definitely not her best choice of words.

“Can we please just talk about this?” The blonde begged, standing and approaching her friend. This is exactly what she didn’t want to happen, exactly why she wanted to keep it hidden until she could find an easy way to break this to her.

“No, I’m done talking to you Amy.”

The way Karma had said it sounded final, but not an end of conversational kind of final more like an end of their friendship and Amy felt tears prickle at the corner of her eyes. “Please, Karma, don’t do this.”

Karma took a step back, towards the door and settled Amy with a cool look of indifference, her jaw clenching tightly before she curtly informed her, “I’m not doing anything, Amy. You and Liam did this to yourselves.” The tears clouding Amy’s eyes made it hard to see clearly, and the blonde couldn’t see the pain in the other girl’s eyes.

And there Karma went. Barging in like a storm, ripping apart Amy only to leave without a care of what was left behind. Amy buried her fingers in her hair and let the tears fall as she dropped face forward onto her mattress. And it was the blonde’s turn to sob herself into exhaustion.

 

* * *

 

“Amy it’s been a week!”

“Six days, eight hours, fifteen minutes and some odd seconds, actually.” She shifts her forlorn gaze to Shane. “I’ve been counting..”

Shane was staring at her like the first the she pulled that counting-the-time-without-Karma, as if she had three heads and he pitied her. But she couldn’t help it. Things were just so weird when she couldn’t talk to her best friend like normal. They haven’t sat and had lunch together since last Friday, and barely spoken ten words over the course of a week while avoiding each other in the halls of Hester high. The school was buzzing with gossip about their breakup and other pointless things like new students and the food menu getting a Brazilian makeover for the next week. Amy sighed and folded her arms on top of her bent knees, resting her chin there and staring across the field from their perch under the tree.

“Honestly Amy, you’re not going to get very far sitting here sulking all the time. Have I ever told you that the best way to get over someone is to get underneath somebody else?” He flashed a bright smile, throwing an arm around his friend, pulling her into his side and squeezing.

Amy let out a breathy laugh, her lips pulling into a strained smile as she said, “Shane, you know I can’t just stop loving her right?”

“I know but a little distraction never hurt, right?” He gave another squeeze, tilting his head to rest it against hers, “Anything to keep you from crying those pretty green eyes out at night.”

Amy shifted awkwardly. It had become a regular occurrence to call Shane at night, sometimes falling asleep on the phone after crying for hours. He was an okay substitute for the girl she called her best friend, but it just wasn’t the same. She sighed deeply, mumbling, “I guess it couldn’t hurt..”

“Excellent!” He pressed a kiss to her temple and shot up from his seat beside her, grinning from ear to ear. “Leave it all up to me I’ll set you up with a couple girls just to get your feet wet. Is tomorrow or Sunday better for you?”

“Already?” She asked wide eyed and fearful of the thought.

Shane raised his eyebrows, “Well duh, you’re like fresh meat for the lesbians and once you make your split from Karma obvious with a few coffee dates the ladies will be tripping over themselves to get to know you.” Shane’s wolf-like grin had her shaking her head.

But she conceded, “Whatever. Tomorrow’s fine I guess.” When he opened his mouth to speak she cut him off with a quick, “And no, I can handle dressing myself this time.”

He waved his hand, “Whatever you say, just please don’t roll out of bed in your pajama’s. Gotta go work my magic I’ll text you later about everything, duces biatch.” He scrunched his nose at her and Amy shot him a small smile back, watching as he pranced away.

Rolling her eyes and settling her chin back on her knees, she thought to herself, _What did I just get myself into?_

 

* * *

 

The rest of the school day actually passed really fast and in no time at all Amy found herself lounging on the couch with a bowl of popcorn, watching House Hunters in her favorite donut shirt and sweats. It wasn’t that late but Amy could feel exhaustion creeping up on her, eyes shutting and flickering open moments later to refocus on the television. But a knock on the door startled her alertness and she rubbed her sore eyes and stumbled to answer the door. With a yawn she threw it open, surprised to see Karma of all people standing there with a blotchy face and red rimmed eyes.

“Amy I’m so sorry,” were the first words out of her mouth and shell-shocked, Amy stood there like an idiot as her auburn haired friend stepped forward and reached for her hands. “I never should have freaked on you, my best friend, like that all over a stupid boy and a drunken mistake. I didn’t even let you explain and this week has been absolute torture not talking to you.”

Amy blinked those big green eyes and her stupid mouth just had to blurt the first thing that sprang to her mind, “Seven days, two hours and eighteen minutes actually.” She felt her cheeks burn and cleared her throat, pulling her hand away and mumbling, “But who’s counting.”

“Oh Amy!” Karma lunged forward and wrapped her arms around her best friend’s neck, pulling her close and nearly strangling her with the force of her hug.

“K-Karma-” Amy choked out, wiggling until the other girl loosened her hold enough to let Amy pull back. But she could only move so far and their noses were only inches apart. And oh good Lord her stomach was in knots. “Karma, one I’m sorry isn’t going to erase everything that happened,” she mumbled, unable to look into those hazel eyes.

“Oh.” Karma dropped her arms and Amy peeked up to see the forlorn expression on the girl’s face. It was torturous. Karma was here seeking forgiveness and every fiber of Amy’s being wanted to give it. But she knew that it wouldn’t do anything but perpetuate an unhealthy relationship, she wasn’t okay, Karma wasn’t okay and both of them together weren’t okay.

“We have a lot to sort out,” Amy breathed. It was gorgeous the way Karma’s eyes lit up with hope.

“Anything,” Karma insisted, reaching out and taking Amy’s hand.

“Okay,” she drew out the word and stepped back, taking her hand out of Karma’s grip. “First thing, boundaries. I confessed my love for you, you rejected me, we were working on being friends, we have to do that again. Without the serenading and long winded speeches about growing old together.”

“Right, yeah I can totally do that. We’ll go right back to how things were before we faked being girlfriends.”

Amy shook her head and shuffled into the living room. She knew Karma was following because the door clicked shut and her sandals slapped along the hard wood. “No, Karma, things won’t ever be like that again. We can’t cuddle and feed each other snacks likes we used to.” She sat heavily on the couch and looked up at her best friend, saying, “You need to get that. It means more to me than it does to you and if you do that stuff it’ll just hurt.”

Karma’s face pinched together in concentration as she took a seat next to Amy, far enough that she hoped the girl felt comfortable. “Yeah, okay. I mean it, I can do that.”

“Okay.” Amy opened her mouth but wasn’t sure what to say next. She was saved when her phone went off. She gave a half-smile to her friend and shuffled through the blankets until she found the beeping piece of crap.

“Who’s that?” Karma asked casually leaning into the couch and making herself comfortable.

“Shane,” Amy mumbled, eyebrows furrowed as she read the text.

“Oh? What about? You guys have gotten really close, it’s nice.”

Amy glanced at Karma. The girl had a small smile and the blonde could tell that she was actually being genuine. “Yeah, he really gets me y’know?”

Karma nodded, “So what, does he want you to come over for a party or something?”

“Oh, no, he’s just telling me to go to the café tomorrow at.. ugh ten o’clock. Gross. He’s lucky I trust him with this.”

Looking puzzled, Karma tilted her head. “With what?”

Amy flopped back against the back of the couch and huffed, kicking her sock clad feet up onto the coffee table and grumbling, “Because I’m now an eligible lesbian he wants to set me up on a few dates to make it known exactly how available I am to the lesbians of Austin.”

“Oh..” It was a quiet sound and Amy paused, chancing a glance at her best friend from the corner of her eye. And cue the most awkward of awkward silences as Amy silently typed out a reply. When her phone bleeped with a response Karma seemed to finally find her voice, asking a strained, “So, who with? When?”

“Uhm,” Amy shifted uncomfortably, turning her head to face Karma and see her friend staring at her with a tight smile, but she was trying at least. “He’s lined up two dates for tomorrow, one at ten and another at eleven..”

“Oh wow two dates?” Karma forced a laugh. “Shane’s got you rebounding fast huh?”

Amy winced. “Karm, if this is making you uncomfortable, we don’t have to―”

“Who said I was uncomfortable?”

A long sigh. “It’s obvious. We don’t have to talk about this, it’s already getting weird.

“It doesn’t have to be weird!”

“Well, we’re making it weird..”

“So let’s stop!” Karma scooted closer and smiled sweetly. “Let me help you pick out an outfit.”

Amy let out an exaggerated groan. “No freaking way.”

“Why not?” the auburn girl asked with a frown.

“Because that’s weird,” she emphasized, green eyes squinting at the other.

Karma rolled her eyes and shoved her friend before grabbing her hand and giving a tug. “Come on, just at least show me what you’d planned on wearing. I’ll give you an honest opinion okay?” Feeling all kinds of helpless, Amy relented and trudged up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Post Date: 1/18/2015

Ten o’clock in the morning was way too early for a date. Shane had texted her a million times just to make sure she was up and out of bed getting ready. The issue with that was he had started texting her at eight! It only took at most forty-five minutes to wake up in the shower, brush teeth, throw on her outfit and bike over to the café. She didn’t need a whole two hours for that! So Amy ended up being extremely early for her dates and she sat at a small table near the window. By the time the first girl showed up, Amy had already downed two mugs of coffee.

Shane had texted her a few details about the girls, including a snapshot (from what she guessed was their profile picture on FaceBook, but didn’t have the guts to actually ask about him and his stalkery ways) so when the mousy haired girl tiptoed into the shop, Amy recognized her immediately. And the girl recognized her too, smiling shyly and taking a seat across from the blonde. “Hi,” wow even her voice was mousy, “I’m Kelly.”

Amy smiled back politely, nodding, “I’m Amy.”

There was an awkward lapse in conversation with Amy fiddling with her cup and Kelly looking at her shyly through her eyelashes.

“Uhm, I’ll just―I’m getting a coffee, need another?”

“No thanks,” Amy smiled politely again. Kelly smiled back bashfully and ducked her head as she stood and went to the counter.

Oh jeeze. Amy’s shoulders slumped. Social interaction was not her forte, what had she been thinking when she agreed to this? The door rang with the sound of bells again and a whiff of a certain perfume invaded her senses, making Amy’s head snap up. She expected to see her best friend, but instead it was another female, briskly walking to the counter. Amy ground her molars together, squeezing her mug and looking down into the light liquid. Right. That’s why. She needed to stop being so hung up on Karma. Her best friend.

When Kelly returned to the table a short while later their conversation was strained and forced. Kelly really liked video games and that was cool, but she’d been rambling on about World of Warcraft for about twenty minutes now. Amy had also learned that the other sophomore was still in the closet which had immediately crushed her hope of things going anywhere. She wanted a relationship where she could flourish and grow, not hide behind lies and deceit (again).

Amy was leaning her cheek in her palm and listening to Kelly drone on about leveling up her dark elf character, when the brunette suddenly jerked in her seat and began ruffling through her purse, apologizing. “H-Hello?” Amy hid a yawn behind her hand as her date spoke on the phone. “Nowhere, I stopped for coffee and got to chatting with a friend.” Kelly flashed a pained smile and Amy pursed her lips, nodding in understanding. “Yeah sure, I’ll be there soon. Bye mom, love you.” When the line was disconnected Kelly sighed, “I’m sorry. Looks like I have to cut this date short.”

“Oh darn,” Amy sighed. She mentally flinched, hoping the girl didn’t pick up on her sarcasm.

Thankfully the scrape of Kelly’s chair hid the comment, and she continued to talk as if Amy hadn’t spoken, “I’d love to do it again sometime, you can get my number from Shane?”

“Sure,” Amy stood and awkwardly floundered for a moment before settling for shoving her hand forward for a handshake.

Kelly laughed under her breath and blushed, taking Amy’s hand and shaking it softly. “See you around Amy.”

“Bye,” she gave a small wave as the girl exited the café. Sighing again she sat heavily and took a few sips of her coffee. She pulled a face, the liquid too chilly for her liking. Even on the hottest days she couldn’t stand ice-coffee, it was just too wrong. Coffee was meant to be hot! While contemplating the pros and cons of getting up and ordering a fresh cup, Amy didn’t notice that her second date had taken up residence in the chair across from her already.

“Hey Amy, you’re looking ravishing today.”

The blonde in questioned snapped her head around to look at the girl sitting across from her. Her face was already burning from the compliment. Really she hadn’t dressed up too much. She’d chosen a pair of light blue skinny jeans but Karma told her the black ones with a few rips on the thighs suited her better so she’d worn them instead. She’d rolled up the bottom cuff for a cute look with her black and white checkered vans. A plain black tank top and the same plaid she’d worn for the other date Shane had set her up on a while ago, when she was just figuring out her sexuality. Karma had told her not to, but Amy had also grabbed a beanie and pulled it on because why the hell not? She liked how they looked and it kept people from noticing when the tips of her ears burned red when she got embarrassed.

But did she really look _ravishing_?

She let out a nervous laugh, smiling at the girl across from her. “Thanks. You must be Leslie, right?”

“So you know who I am?” The older female looked absolutely predatory as she leaned forward with her elbows on the table. She was smirking and looking way too full of herself. Leslie Abrams was a Senior at Hester High, known for working her way through every girl. Amy had no idea why Shane would set them up.

Amy squeezed her mug, “Yeah.. you’ve got quite the reputation on campus.”

“A good one, I hope.” She looked smug, and waved the barista over, who placed a fresh cup of coffee down next to the blonde. From the smell alone, she knew it was her usual order.

Amy bit her lip, her eyebrows pinching together. She really didn’t want to be rude to the girl, but already she wasn’t feeling this. “Uhm..”

“No need to answer, I already know,” the girl grinned and laughed deeply.

_**Definitely** not feeling this_. Amy barely held back the urge to roll her eyes. “So,” she cut to the chase, “Shane set this up. Why does he think we should go out?”

“I dunno, he said he had a cutie willing to branch out and try some new things. When he said it was you I was all for it. I didn’t know Ashcroft was a lezzie until you guys dated, but she’s probably just as new to it as you are. I’d be able to show you the ropes a lot better.” That grin was absolutely perverted.

Oh gag me. Amy swallowed thickly and took a deep breath through her nose. Which was a bad idea because Leslie had apparently showered herself in a rather uncomplimentary scent from Axe. The blonde cleared her throat and subtly tugged at her collar. “Well, uhm, that’s a very sweet offer. But I’m not exactly sure that you’re what I’m looking for?”

Leslie frowned, her features twisting with confusion. “What, am I not hot enough?”

Amy’s eyebrows went up in surprise. Leslie was a pretty girl yeah, but so very butch that it turned Amy off. The older girl had buzzed the side of her head down to near nothing, with a design in it that Amy couldn’t quite make out. She was wearing baggie jeans that were nearly falling off, showing boxers, a pair of cumbersome boots and a deep v-neck, that did manage to show off some cleavage. But even if Amy thought she was attractive with those hazel eyes, full lips, and lightly tanned complexion, she still didn’t like Leslie’s attitude, it was entirely off-putting.

Amy shook her head. “Actually I really like your eyes, they’re gorgeous,” she said with a kind smile. “But you’re being really intense and this is not what I’d imagined as a first date with anyone.” Leslie’s frown merely deepened. So Amy leaned closer and lowered her voice, “You insinuated sex when I know next to nothing about you. I’m not into that.”

“So this was like a legit date? You’re not just looking for tail?” Amy’s face twisted in disgust, which apparently was answer enough for the girl. “Awe shit, sorry then babe. Maybe when you’re all about this we can get together, but if not I’ll see you ‘round.” She gave the blonde a wink and salute while sliding from the chair.

Well. Both of those “dates” had been a total bust. So Amy texted Shane _exactly_ that, with a few crude words thrown in the mix.

But the third date? Well that one was actually an accident.

While Amy deliberated whether or not to abandon this full coffee and just go home to sulk, someone approached the table and said, “Hey, mind if I take a seat?”

Somewhat exhausted from today’s endeavors and feeling a little hopeless, Amy lifted her head to politely decline, but the words never left her mouth. She stared up at this new girl, she had bright blue eyes, short hair that was styled very pixie-like that had been bleached blonde (obvious from the darker roots coming in). The girl was wearing dark blue skinny jeans tucked into a pair of ragged looking boots, that matched her leather jacket, covering a tight blue t-shirt, stretched across her chest, it was a low enough cut to catch a glimpse of her collar bones but not show any cleavage. Green eyes traced up the slope of her neck and Amy noticed the way her thin pink lips wavered into a more nervous smile with each passing moment and realized she had yet to answer the poor girl. “Oh!” she exclaimed, shaking her head and laughing softly at herself, “Yeah sure, go ahead, sorry.”

“S’okay,” the girl softly insisted, placing herself delicately in the other seat. Her hands were curled around a steaming mug, full and recently purchased. “Sorry for intruding, but I couldn’t help but notice the fact that you just had two back to back dates?” A small laugh escaped her and Amy responded with a sheepish smile. “Either you’re highly pined after or someone’s trying to be a good friend and set you up. Yeah?”

Amy ducked her head slightly, nodding as she laughed. “My close friend Shane, thinks he can solve all my problems by sending all lesbians of Austin after me.”

“Well Shane sounds like a very kind friend.”

Amy took a sip of her coffee while rolling her eyes. “He tries to be, that’s what counts.”

“Ah, so he’s not always as helpful as setting you up with really bad dates?” the mystery girl asked with a wry smile.

Green eyes flickered over this new face, her own lips curling upwards with amusement. “Well if he hadn’t set them up I wouldn’t be sitting here right now and then where would we be?"

"Good point,” the girl chuckled.

“And c'mon the girls weren’t that bad,” Amy insisted.

More laughter ensued, blue eyes twinkling as they soaked in the smiling blonde before her. “Whatever floats your boat, sweetheart.”

Amy felt that all familiar flop of her stomach. A feeling that she had only previously connected with Karma, and Karma alone. So feeling it now had the tips of her ears burning, and Amy was thankful for her choice of hat-wear. She pursed her lips and cleared her throat, glancing down into her coffee while gathering her thoughts to continue the conversation.

But the other girl interrupted her, saying, “I’m Christine by the way,” and reached out her hand.

“Amy,” she informed, nervously taking the offered hand and giving it a quick shake, not wanting the girl to suffer too long from her clammy palms.

Christine tilted her head slightly, eyes narrowing in question, “Amy.. Raudenfeld?” The blonde hunched into herself slightly, face a mixture of surprise and regret, what rumors had this girl heard already? Sensing her discomfort, Christine offered an apologetic half smile, saying, “Sorry, it’s not hard to make the connections. You’re big talk around Hester High and as a new transfer student I’ve been keeping my ear out for any kind of gossip while hanging around town.” But this didn’t seem to relax Amy at all and Christine chewed her lip for a moment before continuing, “I heard that you were like the cutest lesbian ever to grace Austin, but I thought you weren’t available?”

A long sigh escaped the girl and she lifted her head to glance across the table at the blue eyed blonde. “It’s a long and complicated story but no, I’m 100% single now, looking to get over my relationship because it’ll never be the same and that’s why Shane was setting me up with any available lesbian he could think of.”

Christine nodded, “Gotcha. And we just met so I don’t wanna overstep my boundaries, but is diving head first into a new relationship really going to solve your problems?”

A soft smile tugged at Amy’s lips and she took a moment to stare at the girl sitting across from her. She had such large, kind eyes that were filling with concern and exuding trust. Amy glanced down, following the slope of a tiny button nose to downright kissable lips, which she noticed were slowly pulling into a growing smile. Her gut clenched. Green clashed with blue. She swallowed nervously before saying, “Well not exactly, Shane’s advice was more like, to get over someone you have to get _under_ someone else..”

Christine pursed her lips to hide an amused smile as she nodded at the girl before her, who was looking equal parts ashamed and adorable. “Well uh that one girl, right before me, she definitely looked willing to top you. Probably right then and there even.”

Amy’s mouth dropped open, astounded that this practical stranger would say that. And with a straight face too! But then Christine chuckled, half of her mouth hitching to flash a crooked smirk, and Amy understood that she was teasing. Amy huffed out a small laugh and pressed her fingers to her forehead and rubbing as if she could get rid of the memory, “Leslie _was_ quite the character.”

They shared a small laugh together. After a moment it trailed off into a serene silence. Amy glanced between her coffee and Christine, taking notice that the quiet between them was much more bearable than the awkwardness she had endured with Kelly. They sat like that for a few minutes, just sipping their coffee and smiling sweetly at one another, until Amy plucked up the courage to say, “So as a new transfer student who’s wearing a leather jacket in Austin, I’m assuming you’re moving here from somewhere a little cooler?”

Christine grinned, fidgeting slightly in her chair as she tugged on the lapels of her jacket. “Can you tell?” They were laughing again, and Amy’s cheeks hurt from smiling and laughing so much after crying for a week straight. “But your observational skills are on point, I’m from New Jersey.”

“Oh, the big Jersey Shore huh?”

Christine rolled her eyes, “No, northern Jersey, actually.”

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it,” Amy said with a chuckle.

“S’okay, I’m used to it.” She leaned forward on her elbows, and Amy noticed right away that it was a lot different from when Leslie had done it because this time she didn’t feel like a piece of meat. “Literally everyone I’ve talked to here has said it,” she smirked, eyes flickering over Amy’s face, “You’re not as original as you thought you were.” Amy blushed, looking down as she laughed. By the time she looked back up, Christine had leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest. “My dad got a job transfer and he tried to make the distance work before we decided it would be better to all move to Austin together instead of straining the family like that.”

Amy nodded, “That makes sense. Was it a weird transition?”

The other blonde shrugged, “It’s not awful so far. The house is cool, all our unpacking is almost done, but Hester High looks like a decent school, so it won’t be too bad. Of course I’ll miss my friends.. But this is an opportunity to broaden my horizons and make a change in my life, y’know? Plus, who knows, maybe I’ll make even better friends.”

Wow, Amy thought, leaning her cheek in her palm and smiling across the table at the other girl, _she’s… something else_. A smile slowly spread across her face as she nodded, saying, “Yeah, I know what you’re saying. Change is good, sometimes.”

“Yeah,” Christine breathed out, her own smile growing, “Change can be _very_ good.”

The two sat together, drinking their coffee and chatting for a while, learning the basics of one another. Christine now knew that Amy was a Junior, that she enjoyed lazy nights in watching Netflix, donuts were her favorite and she lived with her mom, step-father and step-sister, which was a new situation. And Amy learned that Christine sometimes liked to be called Chris or CJ, also likes lazy nights watching Netflix, is a Senior and will be starting her classes this Monday, identifies as bisexual and that she now lives with her parents and older brother in a house not all too far from Amy’s own. Once that information was revealed, Chris had glanced at her watch and hummed thoughtfully, before saying, “I don’t know if you’ve got anywhere else to be. But I could drive you home if you needed?”

“Uhm,” Amy paused. She enjoyed spending time with this girl. They’d laughed and joked, gotten to know a little about each other and honestly she was having fun so far. Her lips curled into a fond smile, which Chris hesitantly returned. “I’d like that,” Amy murmured, her words soft.

She swears she could see a hint of red on the other girl’s cheeks as she grinned and nodded, saying, “Cool.”

But in the midst of gathering themselves and walking out Amy realizes (because now it’s staring her in the face) that she rode her bike here. “Oh man,” she groaned.

“What?” the other blonde asked, nudging the girl with her elbow and digging into her jacket pocket for her keys.

“Well, as much as I’d wanna drive home with you, I just―” she huffed and gestured vaguely to her bicycle.

“Oh,” CJ chuckled, rounding on the bike and trailing a finger over the teal frame. “It’s nice, I love the old style to it.” She lifted her gaze and met green eyes, “Plus, it’ll fit perfectly fine in the bed of my truck.”

“What?” Amy looked up into blue eyes, sparkling with mirth.

“It’s not a problem, sweetheart,” she laughed softly, her palm ghosting over Amy’s lower back, “Just walk it around to the parking lot and we’ll throw it in the bed.. Or well, not _throw_ , but like, you know what I mean right?”

Amy flashed a grin, flipping the kickstand and wheeling the bike as CJ walked beside her. “Yeah I know,” she said with a laugh. Even though the older girl wasn’t fully touching her, Amy couldn’t help but bite her lip, feeling how CJ’s hand would brush against her back while hovering there. It felt nice, kind of protective.

They stopped at a black and silver Chevy Silverado that initially Amy would never be able to see Christine driving. But with the ease the girl lowered the hatch and jumped up into the bed, reaching down for Amy’s bike and carefully hefting it up made her reevaluate that. She could _definitely_ see Chris just kicking back in the driver’s seat, rocking a pair of aviators or something cliché.

CJ jumped down and grinned, wiping her palms on her thighs before slamming the hatch closed. “Alright, shouldn’t move around too much back there.” She chewed her lip for a moment, feeling small under Amy’s gaze. She shrugged out of her leather jacket, stifled in the heat and asked a sheepish, “What?”

“Huh?” Amy was startled out of her admiring and clenched her hands into fists, eyes widening. “Oh, uh, nothing. I was just―You―I didn’t expect you to be so…” Amy couldn’t find the right word, but it apparently didn’t matter because Christine’s laughter saved her from having to finish.

“Yeah I get it. I’m tiny and don’t look like much. But my dad had me and my brother helping him out with yard work since we were little, so I dunno, I’m just used to hauling things around and getting roughed up with mostly male cousins, and I won’t cry over a broken nail.” She shrugged, walking Amy around to the passenger’s side to unlock it with the key. She opened the door for the green-eyed beauty.

“Oh, no, I didn’t mean it in a bad way or anything. It’s cool. You’re cool,” Amy rushed to say.

“Well thanks,” CJ grinned.

It was big and crooked, one of those dopey grins. And Amy liked it. She could feel her stomach fluttering with butterflies. “Yeah,” she awkwardly stated, before climbing into the passenger’s seat. As Christine walked around to the driver’s side Amy shook her head and tried to compose herself. She wasn’t used to being around pretty girls who gave her this kind of attention.

Chris hops up into the seat with ease and fluidity from practice and starts the engine after tossing her jacket into the small back seat. She glances over at Amy with a sheepish smile as the country station blurts to life through the radio. “You mind?” She asks while buckling up.

Amy follows her lead, and shrugs. “It’s a short ride, music won’t really matter.”

CJ chuckles quietly and throws the truck into reverse, backing out of her spot and getting onto the road. With the sun glaring in her face she unclips a pair of knock-off raybans from the visor. Amy can’t help but hide a smile behind a hand as her elbow is propped up against the window, thinking that Chris can pull those off just as well as she’d imagine the aviators.

With a few instructions they were parked outside the Raudenfeld-Cooper residence and walking to the bed of the truck. Christine yet again jumped up into the back with ease. She flashed a crooked grin at Amy as she slowly and carefully lowered the bike onto the ground, then sat on the hitch. Her legs swung back and forth as Amy fiddled with the handle bars, and CJ’s grin grew in size. She laughed, “C’mere,” and hopped down, gesturing for Amy with open arms.

The younger girl smiled bashfully and setup the kickstand, before taking the two and a half steps to Christine and slid her arms around the girl. CJ was warm and the arms around Amy’s neck were comforting as their bodies molded together. She sighed, resting her chin against the Senior’s shoulder and smiling. There were those butterflies again! She took a deep breath and sighed, closing her eyes as a new scent invaded her senses.

Hearing the front door slam had the girls breaking apart. Amy stared over at her house, seeing her step-sister there, arms folded and usual glare firmly in place. “Amy,” she called out, “Your mom didn’t know where you were. Learn to answer your freaking phone,” she practically growled.

Amy sighed and turned back to Christine, offering an apologetic smile. “Sorry, that’s just..”

“The evil step-sister,” she teased, wiggling her eyebrows, “No worries. Go on and sooth your mother’s worries,” she turned to lift the hitch into place. “I’ll see you at school on Monday.”

“Yeah,” Amy nodded, grinning at the new Austin resident. Christine continued to walk away and Amy chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before calling out, “Text me when you get home?”

CJ glanced over her shoulder and smirked, “Sure thing,” then lifted herself into the driver’s seat and started driving away.

“Text me when you get home? When she lives like a block and a half away?” Amy groaned, kicking harshly at the bike’s stand and rolling it to the garage. “Smooth Amy,” she grumbled, leaning it carefully against the wall before heading inside.

Immediately her mother was there, gripping her upper arms and looking her over. “Oh Amy, dear where have you been?”

Amy shrugged her off, “Mom, I’m fine, stop.”

Lauren was lingering about, watching with narrowed eyes and a calculating gaze. She had to speak up and ask, “So where were you?”

Amy briefly glared at her step-sister, before turning her attention back to her mother. “I was just getting coffee..”

“You left quite early for just a quick coffee run,” Farrah harrumphed.

Amy sighed and threw her hands up in the air, “I went out on a couple of dates, alright?”

“Oh, how lovely!” The older blonde’s face split into a blinding smile. “What’s his name?”

“Not a he.. They were all girls,” she grumbled, pulling at her plaid shirt uneasily.

“Oh,” the sound was a lot less jubilant than moments before. “All?”

“Yeah, mom. Shane set me up on two dates and then I hung out with this other girl.”

“So..” Farrah looked awkward and apined as she drew out the word before asking, “No boys at all?”

Amy closed her eyes and blew out a long breath. “Yes. I like girls, remember?” But she didn’t give her mother a moment to answer, or Lauren to stick in her comment, continuing, “I’m going upstairs. Shane will probably show his face here after a while, by the way, and most likely stick around for dinner.”

The eldest blonde perked up at this information, even though Shane was literally the gayest person in existence (something she was oblivious to), and Lauren rolled her eyes, as Amy shuffled up the steps. It only took a few minutes away from her family for the serene smile to return to her face, thinking of the time she’d spent with CJ this afternoon.


End file.
